Betrayed by Love
by laurenventi
Summary: Rory has a brother she's visiting. I know its been done before but not like this. Said brother and Jess are sworn enemies. Literati. On Temporary Hiatus.
1. Say Hello To Philly

**A/N: I know I'm still working on 'Drunk or Not', but bare with me here. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Last night I owned GG, but...then I woke up, :(...Does that count? Lol.**

_**--**_

_**November 2007**_

"Why don't you just back off man!" Daniel Hayden was past frustrated now. He doesn't even remember how this all started.

"You don't think I know what you're doing?" Jess Mariano spits menacingly.

"No and I don't care to find out so if you'll excuse me." Danny pushes past him and the next thing he knows he's flying across the bar and slams into the table. He curses under his breath and struggles up and quickly grabs the bottle on the counter near him. "You wanna fight me?" He holds the bottle by the mouthpiece and breaks it on the counter. "Let's do it!" He doesn't even get a chance to do anything before people are pulling at him and sirens sound in the distance. Then guys are pulling him in all directions.

"Danny, forget him! Come on man!" One of the guys pull at his shirt. He drops the bottle and moves into the onrush of people scattering to the doors and doesn't look back.

_**July 2008**_

Rory walks back to her drawer and pulls out the remaining clothes and carries them to the suitcase on her bed. She begins grumbling under her breath. At this point Lorelai enters.

"Talking to yourself again, kid?"

Rory ignores the comment. "I don't see why I have to go to Philadelphia just to see him."

"If by him, you mean Chris then you know how bad he wants to see you." Lorelai starts but Rory interrupts.

"Then why doesn't he come here?"

"He says he's busy, he can't come now but he really wants to see you…"

Rory had tuned her out since the word 'busy'. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him or anything, its just that she needed the summer to prepare for Yale. "Busy, right." She repeats. "Perfect time." She closes her bag harshly and picks it up and heads to the door.

"Call me when you—"Lor is cut off by the door closing. "—get there." She continues anyway. "And tell Danny hi for me. Thanks hun." She sighs and looks around the room.

--

Rory grabs her bag from the luggage rack and spins around and looks for some sign of Chris. She sighs and walks outside the double doors and heads down the sidewalk. Before she gets three feet, her bag is being taken out of her hand. She quickly turns around and fights the urge to panic when she sees Danny standing there. She stops in her tracks.

"Oh my god." She hugs him. "What are you doing here? I thought dad was coming." She starts.

He grins. "You're not happy to see me?"

Rory rolls her eyes. "You know I am." She hands over her other bag as he leads her back to his car.

"Good, because you know its been two years?" He throws the bags in the back of his Ford Mustang despite Rory's warnings of 'fragile' items.

"I know the last thing I remember is your birthday party." She admits getting in the car and closing the door. "What happened to your hand?" She notices a brief scar on the indent between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Huh?" He looks down at his hand and hesitates. "Ah…its nothing. Just some glass. No big deal." He pulls away from the curb. "How's mom?"

"She's good." Beat. "She misses you."

He nods and clenches his jaw. "I miss her, too." Pause. "Make sure you tell her that when you get back, okay?"

"You're already looking forward to my departure, huh?" She jokes. "She knows you do."

He nods. "Just…tell her anyway."

"Okay." Rory nods before looking out the window. "Danny?" He looks at her. "I missed you, too."

He smiles. "I know. I missed you too, kiddo."

She rolls her eyes again. "Don't call me that, you sound like dad." She sighs. He nods understanding. "Besides, I'm not a kid."

"You're not? But you're only what…" He pretends to ponder. "…fifteen?"

Rory shoves him. "Seventeen."

"Seventeen? No." Beat. "You can't be that'd make me…"

"Twenty-one." Rory fills in the blank.

Danny scoffs. "I'm at least nineteen." Rory looks at him disbelievingly. "Twenty-one? Really? God I'm old." He looks at her. "So college next year, huh?" He changes the subject.

"Yep." She continues looking out the window.

"A lot of boyfriends?"

"Actually, yes." He looks at her disbelievingly. She laughs at the expression on his face. "I'm kidding." She shrugs. "There was one guy, but, it didn't work out."

"Good." He sighs. "Keep it that way." He says seriously. Rory rolls her eyes, but smiles unconsciously.

--

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Should I keep it up? I promise it gets interesting!**


	2. Forbidden Love

**A/N: The next chapter yay! Okay, this a/n wasn't necessary lol. As soon as I get some feedback for the next chapter of Drunk or Not, I'll update! **

**Disclaimer: Milo is getting hotter and hotter everyday! I hope he doesn't marry Hayden--loser!! Oh, right disclaimer, ah...I don't own anything except the clothes on my back. Lol.**

**--**

Rory walks out onto the football field and instantly feels minimal. It was huge, bigger than she expected. She takes slow but sure steps toward the bleachers. She was flooded by a sea of red and white players over the field. She twirls on the spot and immediately spots Danny on the field in red. He sees her and jogs over.

"I thought you said you didn't play anymore." Rory starts.

"Actually," He corrects. "I said I was thinking about not playing anymore."

Rory glares. "You lied."

He shrugs. "Technically, I just avoided the truth." She goes to hit him but he moves backwards and laughs. "If you're lookin' for dad he's right over there," He signals behind her and moves back on the field.

"This isn't over!" She calls after him. She sighs and turns back around when she hears a 'Head's Up'. On reflex she looks up and catches the ball.

"Nice catch." A guy in white appears behind her. "But that wasn't necessary," He adds looking her over. "I would've saved you." Rory rolls her eyes indiscreetly before pushing the ball in his hands and heading towards Chris. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says, noticing her direction. "He doesn't like being interrupted."

Rory stops and faces him. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I know everything." Rory sighs as he looks at Chris. "Watch this." She faces Chris reluctantly. "He's gonna suggest that they revise their strategy." Chris signals to the team on the field and takes out a blue print.

"That was a lucky guess." Beat. "You don't even know if that's what they were saying."

He nods. "Okay." He moves them two steps closer to the coaches. "The guy on the right is gonna be the first to refuse and then," He signals to the Chris. "He's gonna blow up and ask for his coffee." Rory looks back to them as the guy on the right shakes his head and Chris starts shouting and looking around. "He's late." A guy comes from nowhere, rushes up to them and says something to Chris who snatches the to-go cup out of his hand.

Rory looks at him surprised. "How did you know that?"

He smirks. "Lucky guess." He says mockingly, before adding. "He does the same thing every day." Rory nods.

"Mariano!" Another guy calls from the field. "Quit flirting and toss the ball back!"

He ignores the guy and faces Rory again. "Like I said, he's a bit irrational." He nods in Chris' direction. "In fact that's putting it nicely. He's a jerk, a jackass; basically anything with a 'j'." He adds.

Rory looks down and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Well, that jerk is my father." She admits, looking up.

"Huh." Beat. "That must suck. My sympathies." Rory smiles unconsciously as he backs away and jogs back on the field. Rory turns and walks over to Chris. He looks up surprised.

"Hey, kiddo!" He hugs her. "You just get here?"

"Couple minutes ago." She responds. "What's with--?" She signals to the field at both teams.

"We're actually doing a couple trade offs." He follows her gaze. "Don't tell your brother that." Rory nods as he signals to Danny on the field. He jogs over. "Take the rest of the day off. Show Rory around." He tells him. Danny nods as Chris walks off. "See ya later, kid."

"Bye." Rory smiles wickedly at Danny. "So, it looks like you're my chauffeur today."

He shrugs, scoffing at her smile. "Looks that way." Rory laughs and he leads her in the direction she came. "So, I saw you talkin' to…" He trails off waiting for her to input.

"Oh, that guy?" She signals back to the field. He nods. "You know him?"

He shrugs again. "Sort of."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asks confused.

"It means that I know enough to know that I don't want to know anymore."

"Right." Rory laughs.

He turns her by the elbow. "Ror, come on. I'm serious." Rory's smile fades. "Was he asking out?"

"No." Rory responds, realizing that he really is serious.

"Then what was he saying?"

She folds her arms. "He just came to get the ball back."

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am—"

She shakes her head. "No, you're stupider." She walks off.

"Ha. That's not a word." He quickly follows after her.

Rory ignores the statement. "You can't tell me what guys I can talk to."

He holds up a finger. "I'm not telling you who to talk to, I'm telling you who not to talk to."

Rory glares at him before walking off. "Well, don't." He sighs and follows after her.

--

**A/N: It wasn't totally awful or anything, right? Reviews are love, reviews are money! Reviews are a token of appreciation!**


	3. Flirting With Disaster

**A/N: Sorry, I have absolutely no time to write stories, the most I can do is post them, which is hard enough already! That's why I haven't updated 'Drunk or Not' yet, but I promise there will definitely be a chapter up there by friday! Thanks for the reviews guys!! **

**Disclaimer: Yesterday I owned GG and I talked to Milo and Scott! Oh and Matt too, maybe. I went on Oprah and hung out with Dr. Phil and George Clooney and Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom and that guy from Robinson Crusoe! All the hunks! Come on, do you really believe that? Yea...right. My friends would laugh me under the ground if I told them that.**

--

"Everything's going fine." Rory tells Lorelai, walking down the street.

"How's Danny?" She counters.

"He's good. He misses you."

Lorelai sighs. "He told you to say that."

"No…" Rory answers quickly. "Well, yea, but…that was before. He said that he missed you before he told me to tell you."

"Okay…"

Rory pulls the door open to the café and the bell goes off. She walks up to the counter and a waitress comes up to her.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yea, can I have two 'No Rules Burgers'." She holds the phone away from her ear. "Hold the onions and pickles…um, two sides of chilly cheese fries and two coffees." She finishes as the bell jingles again. "Mom, I'll talk to you later."

"'Kay. Bye hun. Have fun."

The waitress repeats the order. "Can you make that four coffees please?" Rory changes putting her phone in her bag.

"Sure, that's twenty-one eighty." The waitress tells her.

Rory looks in her purse for the money.

"That's a lot of coffee."

Rory looks up and tucks her hair behind her ear as it falls in front of her face and sees the same guy from the other day. "Ah…not really." She hands the money over to the woman, who walks in the back.

He nods. "I don't think we've met officially." He holds out his hand.

Rory looks at it and then faces the register. "I'm not interested."

"Huh. Well I'm 'I wasn't hitting on you'." Rory flushes. He smirks.

"Hey, Jess!" A guy signals to him from a table near the window.

Rory looks back at them before the waitress returns with her order.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

She looks back at him and snatches her portfolio out of his hand. "Do you mind?"

He ignores the question. "Gilmore? I thought Hayden was—"

"He is." She cuts him off. "Him and my mom were never married." She tells him reluctantly.

He looks her over blatantly. "Do you want to join me?" He jerks his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a table.

"Is this what you call not hitting on me?"

"Yea." He smirks, still looking her over.

"Good, because I'm definitely, definitely not interested." She smiles before she spots Danny walking outside by the window. "I have to go." She picks up her bag and order.

"Uh…" He watches her struggle. "Do you want some help with--?"

"No!" Beat. "Thanks." She hurries out of the café and up to Danny. "Hey."

He takes the bags from her hand. "Hey." He looks through the bag as she starts leading him away. "What?"

"Let's just…ya know? I think its going to rain; I don't want to get caught." She lies, before heading down the sidewalk. He looks after her skeptically and heads after her when he sees Jess through the window sitting at the table watching Rory walk away through the window. He clenches his jaw and follows after her.

--

**A/N: Reviews are love guys! I know its short, but I'll try to upload another chapter today. _Try. Now hit the purple button! :D_**


	4. Body of Lies

**A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for the amazing reviews on this and 'it is what it is'! I'm thinking of doing a sequel. :D I have the first part of the next chap. of 'drunk or not' so I'm hoping to finish the next part by today or tomorrow so I can post soon! Did I say thanks for the reviews already? Well, thanks again!! Oh and if you also read 'it is what it is' let me know what you wanna see happen in the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer that I'm posting this on, so how do you expect me to own GG?! :D**

--

Rory slowly approaches the house and hears shouting from the outside. She opens the door and steps inside heading for the living room towards the voices.

"I can't believe this!" Danny's voice filters through.

She enters the room and sees Chris and Danny at it. Chris faces her. "Rory, I told you not to tell him!"

"What?" She's surprised to say the least. "I—I didn't say anything."

"You knew?" Danny faces her.

"No, I—" She stutters. "I don't even know what we're talking about!"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know that your boyfriend is switching teams? To our team? You didn't know that?" Danny directs to her angrily.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a—" She stops, pondering.

Chris faces her. "You're seeing Mariano?"

"No!" She responds quickly. "I barely spoke to him and I haven't since—" She goes to Saturday, a week ago, but Danny cuts her off.

"Two days ago!" She looks startled. "You think I actually believed that bull!" He laughs hysterically.

"Well, I—" Rory stammers.

"I can't believe this!" He throws his hands up and heads for the door.

"Danny!" No response. "Danny!" Chris tries. Rory jumps when the door slams. Chris sighs.

"Why would you do that?" Rory faces Chris. "You know how much he doesn't like him."

"It's just one of his ridiculous feuds." He brushes it off with a wave of his hand. "Although I gotta say I didn't expect it to go on this long." He chuckles.

"So, pitting them together so that they're constantly at it is going to make it better?" She looks at him incredulously, but continues when he doesn't answer. "Who did you trade?" She crosses her arms.

"What's his name?" He tries to remember. Rory looks on disbelievingly. "Armstrong?"

"The running back?" Shock.

"He had a leg injury, he wasn't going to be of any use." He replies casually.

"That was temporary." Beat. "Even you said that he was one of the best players you'd ever seen!" She reasons.

He shrugs. "Things change."

"How? In two days?"

"They just do." Rory sighs and exits the house.

Rory walks down the sidewalk next to Hal's Café and looks through the window and sees Danny leaning at the counter talking to a few guys. She walks around to the front and enters. He looks up as the door chimes and sighs before walking away. Rory hurries after him.

"Danny, wait!" She turns him by the elbow. He turns reluctantly and clenches his jaw, but doesn't say anything. "Please, don't be mad at me." She begs. "I always hated when you were because you didn't talk to me for like a week and I couldn't stay mad for an hour." She smiles. He turns but she blocks him again. "Look, I'm sorry. But, I swear, I didn't know." She quickly realizes her blunder. "I mean I did. He told me that they were doing tradeoffs but I didn't know, I mean—I swear, I would've said something…"

He sighs. "Okay." He turns and exits the café. Rory looks behind him dumbfounded and it takes a second before she starts after him. No sooner had she arrived at the door was her path being blocked.

"Hi." It's Jess.

"Hi. I'm—" She looks after Danny. "I'm sorry, I have to…"

He cuts her off. "Lorelai, right?"

"Rory." She corrects unconsciously.

He nods. "Rory." He repeats. "Listen, I was just about to grab a bite to eat," He signals to a booth. "Would you--?"

Expecting the question she cuts him off. "I can't."

He stops. looking at her curiously. "Okay, how about tomorrow? Dinner." She shakes her head. "This weekend?"

"I'm pretty busy." She shrugs.

He smirks looking her over. "Next week? How's that lookin'?" She goes to respond but he interrupts. "Come on, you gatta take a break sometime."

Rory sighs. "Why are you so determined to have dinner with me?"

He shrugs. "I have my reasons." Rory nods skeptically. "Besides we both have to eat, might as well be together." Beat. "You're not anorexic are you?"

Rory looks surprised. "I hope that was rhetorical." He chuckles. "I usually stop here in the evenings. I'll probably be here tomorrow around seven." She tells him. "Maybe we can eat together then." She says mockingly. He smirks and nods as she turns and exits the café.

--

**A/N: I'd greatly appreciate it if you left a review for me!! :D**


	5. Without A Word Of Warning

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story but I've done it finally!! :D Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--

Danny jogs out onto the pitch and over to Chris. "Sorry I'm late." He clenches his jaw.

Chris nods and signals to the field. "We're running play eight." Danny nods and jogs onto the field. "Again!" They line up as the whistle blows. A series of different things happen at once. The ball is tossed as a group of guys from the Cardinals, Jess' old team, walks out onto the pitch and watches the practice. Danny heads towards the end zone and catches the ball and is immediately tackled. Chris' phone goes off and he turns his back on the field. Danny gets up and looks around and immediately goes after the jersey with number 11 on it. He pushes the guy to the ground but he quickly stands and removes his helmet.

Jess smirks. "Can't stand the heat, Hayden?" Beat. "I think we can solve that." He laughs humorlessly. "Leave."

Danny removes his helmet. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You have no idea how much." He smiles. "Now I think you need a timeout. Don't you?" It's rhetorical. "And what the captain wants, the captain gets." He moves menacingly towards Danny, who immediately notices the letter 'C' on Jess' jersey.

Danny quickly recovers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yet."

The field automatically splits onto sides. The Eagles split, two-thirds stand behind Danny and the rest behind Jess. The Cardinals are now on the field standing behind Jess.

"Yea, fine." Chris closes his phone and turns back towards the field. "Run it again!" He stops when he notices the teams. "Hey!" He runs out onto the field along with a few of the other coaches. "What the hell is going on here?" He faces Danny expectantly.

Danny holds Jess' gaze. "Why don't you ask him? He is the captain, right?"

Chris faces Jess instead, who changes the subject. "We done here coach?" He emphasizes the word. "I have a date." He looks at Danny pointedly.

"You son-of-a—" He charges at Jess and uproar occurs. Both sides charge the other. The securities run out onto the field and separate Jess and Danny. Danny pushes the security guard off of him and spits blood on the grass. "Stay away from her." Jess smirks as Danny pushes his way through the crowd and storms off the field.

--

Rory enters the café and looks around. She approaches the counter and has a seat.

"Hi. What can I get ya?"

Rory jumps and sees the waitress looking at her. "Um…can I just a get a cup of coffee please." She hears the bell and sees one of Danny's friends enter. She quickly faces the counter again. "Hi." She gets the waitress' attention. "Can I get that to go please?" The woman nods. Rory quickly hands her some bills and hands over the coffee. She mumbles thanks and quickly exits the café.

"Backing out on me already?" Jess appears out of nowhere.

"Uh…I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." She walks around him.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec." His hand moves around her and ends up on her waist.

She starts at the contact. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?" He looks confused. Rory looks back into the café and he follows her gaze and sees Josh, one of Danny's 'goons'. He sighs and faces Rory again. "That's what you're worried about." Beat. "He won't say anything. Stay." Rory hesitates. "I'm prepared to grovel." He goes down on his knees.

"Stop that!" Rory tries to pull him back up but he refuses.

"Not until you agree to stay." He tells her.

Rory smiles at the curious passerby before turning back to Jess. "_Fine! Now, please." _She tugs on his arm and he stands and holds the door open. Rory sighs and reenters.

--

"How long are you staying for?" Jess asks. He looks around at the door.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" Rory doesn't notice.

The waitress approaches and takes their order. He waits until she leaves. "You don't look like the 'big city' type." Rory looks offended. He takes note of her silence and looks around at her. "That's not a bad thing." Pause. "Just a fact."

She nods. "I'm not sure how long I'll be here. I'm from Stars Hollow."

He nods knowingly. "Now that sounds more like it." He adds. "More 'small townie'." He looks back around the café.

Rory laughs. "You said 'townie'." She laughs again. He doesn't respond. "What are you looking at?"

He quickly turns around. "Nothing."

Rory nods continuing. "But it's not as bad as it sounds. Its actually pretty great." She smiles. "We have a bunch of different festivals every year. Like the 'Bid-a-Basket Festival', that's when all the women in the town make a picnic basket that the men get to bid on. The highest bidder gets to have lunch with them. Ooh! And we just had the 'Firelight Festival' a few weeks ago. It's just like a really big bond fire," She pauses. "I actually don't know what it's for, but every year Taylor—that's our town selectman—and Kirk—you never want to encounter him. He has had every job you can think of. It's ridiculous! But every year they never remember to bring the matches so mostly me and my mom go just to see if they'll remember this time." She takes a breath and gets ready for her second wind.

"That's quite a mouth you got there." He cuts her off.

"Oh, ah…sorry…" She tucks her hair behind her ear. "I'll just stop talking."

"Don't do that on my account," He's amused by her reaction. "Don't worry I like hearing you talk." Rory doesn't know what to say. Thankfully the waitress returns with their food. She mumbles a 'thank you' and promptly looks down at her food. He studies her until a few guys approach the table. He greets them and introduces her and she quickly exchanges pleasantries. She never liked the attention.

"I heard you got traded to the Eagles." One of the guys speak up.

Jess leans back in the booth. "Couple days ago."

"That must suck." Beat. "Hayden can be a real jackass." Rory shifts uncomfortably.

He shrugs. "It's not so bad. Especially since I'm the captain."

They look awed. "How'd you manage to pull that off? Especially with Hayden Jr. there." A few of the guys snicker.

"I just fed him some load of bull."

Rory finally looks up from her plate. "You're the captain?" She directs to Jess. She doesn't wait for him to respond, she grabs her bag and stands. "I have to go."

Jess sighs and hurries after her as she heads for the door. "Rory, wait!" He turns her by the elbow.

"Do you know what its like sitting there listening to those jerks?" She pulls her arm away.

"Just listen," He traps her against the wall after she attempts to walk away. "I've always kinda resented my father for not being there, ya know? It's how I coped."

"So, let me get this straight," She tries to process. "You expect me to just say okay and move on because I should be happy that my father's even here to be insulted? Is that right?"

"That's not what I meant," He responds. "Or said."

"Well when you do figure that out, let me know will you." She pushes away from the wall but he doesn't let her past. "Do you mind letting me go?"

"I'm not finished here."

"Well I am."

"I think she said let her go man."

Jess sighs frustrated, recognizing the voice immediately. "I don't remember asking you what you think."

Danny takes a step forward. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask for your permission." He turns to Rory. "You okay?"

"Yea, I was just leaving." She pushes away from the wall yet again and this time Jess doesn't try to stop her. She starts off down the sidewalk and takes four steps when she realizes Danny isn't following. She immediately turns and sees Danny approaching Jess. She hurries between them. "Ah," She laughs humorlessly. "What are you doing?" She leads him away.

"Heed my warnings, Mariano." He resists. Her attempts are futile. "Stay the hell away from her."

"Or what?"

"Or else," He adds scathingly before turning to Rory asking rhetorically. "What's the legal age again? Eighteen?" He faces Jess again. "How old are you again?"

"Danny." Rory says warningly. The group of guys from the café exit and look at Danny seething. Rory pushes him backward from his chest and he moves back reluctantly still glaring at Jess. She notices Danny's gaze and sees the guys smirking and high fiving. She sighs and turns him by the elbow and guides him down the sidewalk.

--

"Danny, talk to me." Rory begs. He had completely isolated himself from her the moment they had entered the house.

"There's nothing talk about, Ror."

She winces at the edge in his voice. "I know I should've told you, but—"

"Believe me," He laughs. "I already knew, what I didn't know," He ignores her confused state. "is that you didn't have enough sense to turn him down."

"It wasn't that easy," Rory intervenes. "He just wouldn't let it go!"

"Oh, don't give me that bull!" Pause. "You wanted to go."

She sighs. "At the rate we're going, I shouldn't even have come here. I mean dad's never here and we're constantly fighting."

Danny sighs. "All I'm trying to do is make you understand." He doesn't defend Chris' absence. "Guys like him are no good!" Rory rolls her eyes indiscreetly. "They're only after one thing!"

She laughs. "You mean like you."

"No. That's different. I—"

"Come on, Danny. Remember you used to tell me everything? I know." Beat. "So you can't possibly be upset that I like someone who's just like you." He clenches his jaw and walks into the next room. Rory sighs and hesitates, not knowing what to do. She slowly follows after him and finds him leaning against the kitchen counter. She sits at the table and looks at her hands. "How did all this start?" And for a second she thinks that he won't answer.

"Dad used to tell me that I was burdening mom and that she'd be better off if I wasn't there." She wants to tell him that that wasn't true and that Lorelai was devastated and ask how this is even relevant, but she holds her tongue. "He made it seem like you were the favorite and that she resented me when I was born because I wasn't you. 'Her little girl', he would say." He sighs and finally looks up bracing his hands on the counter behind him. "When dad decided to move to Philly, I thought it'd be better for everyone if I just went with him."

"It wasn't." Rory speaks finally. "She cried for months; she thinks you chose dad over her." She goes to repeat her question but he cuts her off.

"It was so stupid, I barely remember how this whole thing started." He laughs.

"If it was so stupid, why didn't you just let it go?"

"It's not that simple." She didn't believe him, but she didn't question it either. "After I started playing football, people started saying things, like I was only there because dad was the coach." Rory looks down at her hands again, realizing that "people" meant Jess and the guys from the café. All of a sudden he closes up. "A few words were exchanged. The rest is history." He pushes away from the counter and heads back down the hall.

"'A few words were exchanged'?" Rory quickly follows. "That's it?"

"That's it." He confirms.

"There has to be more to it than that." He doesn't respond. "Danny." He enters his room and repeats his prior statement and closes the door before she can respond. Rory sighs.

--

**A/N: Please leave me a review. :D**


	6. Minor Incidents and Other Blondes

**A/N: Hi guys! Next chappie of 'Betrayed by Love'. I know, I know, finally right? Lolz. I'm working on the next chappie of 'Love Is In the Heir' right now then hopefully 'I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You'. Hope you guys stick with the stories, thanks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period. The end. Full stop.**

**--**

Jess finishes lacing up his cleats and then jogs out onto the field with his helmet still in hand and over to Chris near the bench.

"Sorry, I'm late." He starts reluctantly. As if that suffices he heads out on the field before Chris calls him back.

"Mariano!" Beat. "Back to the locker room."

"What?" Jess asks incredulously.

"You're suspended." Pause. "I'll expect your uniform by the end of the week."

"Excuse me? What exactly am I suspended for?"

"Dating a minor. My daughter." The confused look leaves Jess' face. "Now, I don't have a problem with it, but its gonna end up being huge press coverage; something we just can't afford."

Jess holds his tongue. "How long?"

"Indefinitely." He goes back to his clipboard.

"Dammit!" He throws his helmet in a random direction and kicks a nearby one on the ground. He spins around on the pitch and takes in Danny and the guys from the café laughing. He charges over. "You think this is funny?" He pushes Danny back into the guys and they all stand and start to protest.

"What the fuck is your problem man?" Danny rights himself and approaches Jess.

He pushes him again. "You're my problem."

"Like wise."

"You're becoming more and more of a pain in the ass, ya know that?"

Danny smiles. "That's what I like to hear." The rest of the guys laugh.

"You think I don't know what you're doing?"

Danny sighs. "This is getting a little repetitive and redundant man, and as much as I would love to stay here and have it out with you, coach is callin'." He signals behind himself to the rest of the guys lining up. "Can't afford to miss any practices seein' as the big games comin' up and will ya look at that Bryan," He turns to the guy on his right and looks back at Jess. "The captain position just opened up." Jess lunges at him again but he steps back this time. "Careful, you wouldn't wanna get thrown off the team for good." He smiles wickedly and backs away and jogs over to the rest of the team. The other guys follow. Jss clenches his jaw and his fists but walks off the pitch.

--

Rory enters Salty's Bar and looks around. She walks in further towards the counter, then around to the other side. She sighs and turns heading for the exit.

"I never pegged you as the bar kind o' gal."

Every bone in her body told her to just keep walking, to not turn around, but she does anyway. "I'm not, I'm just…looking for Danny." She decides on the truth. Maybe then he wouldn't try to stop her if she left.

"Huh." He looks at her curiously before signaling to the chair next to him. "Have a seat, I'll buy you a drink."

She shakes her head emphatically. "I don't drink." Didn't he realize how old she was? "Besides, I'm looking for Danny." She repeats as if he didn't hear the first time.

He smirks at her, aware of her nervous state. "He left about ten minutes ago."

"Well, do you know where he went?" She knows it's a stupid question looking at their history.

"It's probably a safe bet to say the nearest motel." Rory looks at him confused and starts to question him when he continues. "He was with a blonde."

"Oh." Recognition dawns on Rory's face and she flushes. "I guess I'll just leave then."

"Don't do that on my account." She doesn't respond, she continues heading to the door. Too late she realizes the group of guys by the dor are the same ones from the café and she has to walk through them. She sighs and presses on when she feels a tug on her arm.

"How 'bout goin' back to my place?" One of the guys say. Rory flushs, this time from anger but bites back her response and pulls her arm away.

"Careful, man." Another guy starts. "That's Hayden's sister." He says mockingly. A few of the guys laugh.

"Guys!" Jess appears behind them. Rory uss the opening as an escape and quickly exits. "Just back of alright!"

"Is ol' Jess getting a soft spot for someone?" The guy 'tsks'. "Of all the women in the worl? Hayden's sister? Man you love makin' trouble." A few guys snicker. Jess walks away before quickly turning around and punching him, catching him off guard. The ugy stumbles and falls back into the table. By the time he gathers himself Jess is gone and the door is swinging shut.

"Rory, wait!" He quickly jogs after her after looking down the sidewalk for sometime. After she doesn't stop he hurries after her and turns in front of her and places his hands at her waist to stop her.

"I have to go." She tries to side step him but his hold tightens at her waist.

"Just, here me out." He continues when she doesn't respond. "…Sorry about—back there…"

She laughs bitterly. "I expected nothing less."

"Those guys—they're jerks." He continues.

"They're your friends."

He shrugs. "God knows why."

"Okay." She starts, repeating her prior statement. "I have to go."

"Just, give me two minutes." He tells her. "I feel like I should say something about…" He trails off allowing her to fill in the blank.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He tells her before she finishes. "I should have said those things, especially not with you there. It's just...those guys bring out the worst in me and I know that's not an excuse but its true…"

"I know my dad may not be 'Father of the Year' or…Mr. Perfect, but he's still my dad…" She trails off, sighing before getting a second wind. "And believe me, I know that you and Danny have this…thing or whatever it is, and even though they may not be my most favorite people in the world at the moment it still sucks to have to sit there and hear them be insulted and made fun of like that." She takes a breath.

Jess nods. "I know."

"Good."

"So, we're good?" He questions.

Rory nods. "Yea."

"Good."

Rory, sensing a change, looks down. "What?"

He smirks at her self consciousness. "Nothing." Pause. "I just…had this idea." Before confusion could spark in Rory's eyes, he moves his hands from her waist and eases her eyelids shut. Her lids tremble, but she doesn't open them. His hands slide down the side of her face to her neck and collarbone and then lower still, the lightest touch grazing over the sides of her breasts before moving back to her waist. By this time he was an inch from her face and her breathing is rapidly increasing. In the next second his lips are covering hers and even though she knew what was coming she's not sure of what to do. Sensing her hesitancy his hands trail her lower back and he runs his palms up and down reassuringly. Her hands shakily move and grab hold to the front of his jacket and she slowly responds. He takes a step forward, guiding her towards the wall behind her as his tongue trails her lips. She gasps at the contact and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. She quickly pulls back.

"Your two minutes are up."

He slowly smirks. "Haven't you ever heard of overtime?" He pulls her back in.

--

**A/N: Come on guys, tell me what you think!! Please r& more importantly R!!!! r&R!! :D**


End file.
